meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Doom Ship The Movie Part 9
(Now after Part 8, we is at Part 9, even i am unsure HOW much parts left btw, since Part 9 AND this is like a movie, man! Ok, man, here is it, man!) Lumpy: *Searching for Sneaky, inside!* SNEAKY! Hey, Sneaky? Where the heck are you, man? Man! Idk where he is, even! SNEAKY! *Walks down stairs!* Please, don't meet any zombie, ok? Sneaky? *Suddenly, Sneaky can be heard!:* Sneaky: (Off-Screen!) UGH! Lumpy: SNEAKY! *Walks to his voice!* Sneaky, your in here, right? Sneaky? Sneaky: (Off-Screen, AGAIN!) I'm right here! Lumpy: *Looks behind himself!* GASPS! :O! SNEAKY! *Walks to Sneaky, and we can see that a Zombie is sitting next to Sneaky, let's say it IS dead, but Sneaky doesn't look happy enough, next to The Zombie!* Sneaky! No, oh, no! Your, ok? Sneaky: The Zombie....... *Sneaky removes his hand from the chest, yes, he holded himself, and revealed that he HAVE been bitten!* BITED ME! Lumpy: Bited you? Oh, no! When bitten, something AWFUL will happen, and i do remember the last time i got bitten! Hm, what happened again, hm? *Lumpy looks at a thought bubble above him, it shows flashbacks from the FIRST episode: "Cuddles Zombie Origins" With the parts when The Zombie Flaky bited Lumpy's arm, when Lumpy started to evolve, when Lumpy was in his first monster version, AND, when Lumpy was in his SECOND monster version, too, then!* *The thought bubble vanishes!* NO! I'll not gonna let ya turn into such stuff that i have been! Sneaky, i will help you, don't ya worry, i won't let you die out here, let's, go! *Lumpy helps Sneaky to get up!* *The Giant Squid is holding Disco Bear AND Flippy!* Flippy: *As Disco Bear does weird laughing sounds!* HELP! Help me, help us, i don't wanna die! Disco Bear: Keep, holding, bear! I will try my best to save ya! Flippy: Help, please hurry up, btw! Fliqpy: *Holding metal, not wanting to fight!* Don't make Daddy go, DON'T! I don't wanna go! Flaky: *Dragging Fliqpy's leg!* Come on, Daddy! Be brave! *Nervous laughing!* Toothy: Cuddles, do you have any idea how to fix this problem? Cuddles: Well, yeah, but our friends can take care all by themselves, right? Toothy: You know what, Cuddles? Ever since you started to work at Pizza Hut, you have become a huge unlikeable jerk! You need to become a better person again! Cuddles: You know what, Toothy? You're actually right! Ever since i have been working in Pizza Hut, i have become very rude! So, come, on, Toothy! Let's do a classic trick! *Whistles at The Giant Squid!* Hey! Squidward! KRAKEN! *The Giant Squid turns around and looks at Cuddles and Toothy!* You want to eat me? And this juicy beaver as well, yes? *The Giant Squid quickly attacks Cuddles and Toothy as they both screams at the same time and he then gulps and swallows them!* Disco Bear: OH! NO! FLIPPY! THE KRAKEN JUST EATED CUDDLES AND TOOTHY! Cuddles and Toothy: OOF! *Landed inside The Kraken's belly!* Cuddles: *The Kraken is roaring, The Giant Squid/The Kraken then? *Shrugs?* MAYBE?* Well, looks like this is what happens after doing many bad actions, eh, Toothy, pal? *Cuddles is relaxing inside the belly, but, how is this a perfect time to relax?* Toothy: Daw, Cuddles, i'm too young to die! I wish i still had my burritos with me! Cuddles: Well, if you're still hungry, how about some more of these somewhat disgusting hamburgers? *Cuddles have one of the hamburgers in his paw/hand!* Toothy: The Disgusting Hamburgers? CUDDLES! YOUR A GENIUS! Fliqpy: No, no, DON'T! *Flaky FINALLY dragged off Fliqpy from the thing, metal, maybe? Yes?* UGH! *Falls down the stairs!* OW! *Fliqpy sits but looks up!* Ugh, why was that needed? Hm? *Fliqpy and The Kraken notices each other!* The Monster! *The Kraken goes closer to Fliqpy!* NO! Please! *He screams very unusual, and The Kraken is roaring at him!* NO, NO, DON'T! *AS The Kraken opened the beak, prepared to eat Fliqpy, it suddenly stopped!* Huh? What, the? Narrator: The Squid stopped! *The Kraken is feeling the taste of those hamburgers, inside, the camera closes even more closer to The Kraken's face!* Narrator: And, then, The Kraken was, POOPING VERY BADLY! *The Kraken is pooping out poop instead of squirting ink!* XD! GROSS! Disco Bear and Flippy: *Both got dropped from the tentacle and lands on the ship!* OOF! Narrator: And, so, The Kraken was defeated by pooping! The Kraken: RAWR! *It sinks down!* Cuddles: *He and Toothy is suddenly flying up from the water!* COOOOOOME! OOOOOON! *He and Toothy is then landing on the bottom of the stairs!* Cuddles and Toothy: OOF! Cuddles: Hello, Buddies! Disco Bear: AMAZING, CUDDLES! ;)! You somehow took down The Kraken! Cuddles: Actually, Toothy is the one who came up with the idea, so credit to him as well, yes! Flippy: *The ship's alarms is suddenly doing sounds!* Uh-Oh! O_O! The ship is doing alarms, that means that my ship is gonna sink! Guys, we only have 15 Minutes or less until the ship's gonna sink! We're dead otherwise! Giggles: Can't the ship just be fixed, tho? Flippy: Unfortunately, i don't have any screwdrivers for any of the screws of the ship! My Veteran Days are so cheap! Cuddles: Yeah, JUST, like people who steal or pretends to be the creators of Happy Tree Friends, and people who rip-offs the show, in, general, tho! Flippy: You guys just MUST get out of here! But, since, we is lacking any lifeboats, i think that we all have to sink! Toothy: WAIT! Petunia HAVE the ticket to escape out of here! *Toothy leaves his friends, there!* I will find her, right, now! Btw! Narrator: *AS, we is watching a view of the ship!* The ship was going to sink! QUICKLY, enough! Category:Blog posts